<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee (Hotel AU) by rosetealatte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602670">Coffee (Hotel AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetealatte/pseuds/rosetealatte'>rosetealatte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Detective Comics (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Jondami, KonTim - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:43:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetealatte/pseuds/rosetealatte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi-ship fic about Bruce Wayne owning a 5-Star hotel with a restaurant branch and his sons all work there (minus one). </p><p>Needless to say there's a lot of funny and awkward shenanigans.</p><p>Ships:</p><p>•JonDami<br/>•DickJamie<br/>•JasonValentine<br/>•Past!Robstar<br/>•KonTim</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Original Character(s), Jason Todd/Original Character(s), Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor walked into work with his arms loaded with boxes. In each box was a different ingredient.</p><p>You see, he was the chef of the esteemed hotel. The hotel was owned by the one and only Bruce Wayne.</p><p>It was a very expensive place, but Bruce often had deals and rewards for those who don't have a lot of money.</p><p>Something was different when Connor arrived in the kitchen.</p><p>The manager, Dick Grayson-Wayne (the adopted son of Bruce), looked stressed out.</p><p>"Uh... did something happen?" Connor asked, his eyebrow raised.</p><p>"The main hostess who worked here went into labor so she had to quit." Tim spoke up, reading over a paper on his clipboard.</p><p>Dick groaned and slammed his head on the counter, "This is awful...  what are we supposed to do...? Jamie can't waiter and hostess at the same time, I have to run the bar... Tim isn't even in this department..." He bemoaned, slamming his hand over and over on the countertop.</p><p>The kitchen door opened and in walked Jamie with three trays balanced in his arms, "Table 204 needs more seasoning, 207 wanted no oregano and a note from them saying that no one likes oregano, and 208-" He cut himself off seeing the situation, "Uh... what happened..?"</p><p>"That's exactly what I said." Connor told him, "The hostess had to leave for maternity."</p><p>"I see." Jamie set the trays down, "Anyways, while you mope, we need to get these orders fixed. Now." He commanded, walking out of the kitchen leaving only Dick's whining.</p><p>Connor hummed in thought before grinning, "I have an idea."</p><p>•••••</p><p>"You're getting a job."</p><p>Jon's eyes widened, "What...?"</p><p>Connor sat at the table, "Mom and dad thinks my idea is great, you need to learn how to work and we have an opening for a host. So you're coming to work with me. I filled out your application and Dick said he's hiring you instantly because he has no other choice."</p><p>The younger Kent blinked, "I get no say...?"</p><p>"Nope. None."</p><p>"Okay, I guess."</p><p>"Great! I got your uniform!"</p><p>•••••</p><p>And so, Jonathan Kent got a job at The Wayne Hotel.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon looked up at the giant building with wide eyes. <em>Connor wants me to work here??</em> He gulped and went inside.</p><p>He had met Dick Grayson before, as his brother and Dick were friends, but he didn't think he would have to work with him.</p><p>Once inside, he saw a black haired boy with red glasses carrying a few trays to their tables. He stopped and turned to Jon and smiled before walking over, "Hello! You must be Jon." The male didn't wait for Jon to reply, "I'm Jamison, just call me Jamie."</p><p>"Nice to meet you Jamie." Jon smiled at him politely, "Uhm, where do I find Dick?"</p><p>"Usually between your legs, but I suppose you're talking about Richard-Dick-Grayson, so I'll show you." Jamie teased and motioned for him to follow.</p><p>
  <em>What the heck?</em>
</p><p>Jon was red in slight embarrassment, but followed nonetheless, and saw Dick working the bar. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his shirt was unbuttoned a couple buttons at the top.</p><p>"Oi! Dick! Jonathan is here." Jamie informed, raising his voice over the noisy customers.</p><p>"Ah! Nice!" Dick left the assistant bartender, Blitz, to work in his absence. "Glad you're here! We've been busy up to our eyeballs with work!"</p><p>"Heh, I can see that." Jon laughed awkwardly, looking up at the muscular man.</p><p>"Your brother is in the kitchen, so if you ever need him that's where he'll be. I'm the Food and Beverage Manager and also the main bartender, you'll be a host and a busboy. Helping out Jamie!" Dick explained.</p><p>Jamie smiled, "It's not too hard, I'll train you so you'll catch on real quick." He assured gently.</p><p>Jon nodded, "Okay. Thank you for having me." He followed Jamie to the servers station and watched as Jamie dig through the bins.</p><p>"Here, try this on! There's an employee bathroom just behind the bar." Jamie handed Jon the pile of maroon, black, and white.</p><p>The young male left for the bathroom and walked inside, ignoring the strong scent of alcohol. He put on the white button up first, then the maroon blazer, the black formal pants, and his nice shoes. <em>Comfy!</em></p><p>He walked back out to Jamie and they begun his training.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, Jon! Good work today." Jamie complimented, putting some candles from the table away.</p><p>It had been three days since Jon started working there. He liked his job and was glad it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be.</p><p>"Thanks, you too." Jon told him, helping by wiping the tables with the sanitary rag.</p><p>Dick walked into the room with a grin on his face, "How's the newbie!?" He asked with his loud voice.</p><p>Jamie rolled his eyes and a fond smile played his lips, "He's doing fine. Since you're here, you can carry the dishes to the kitchen." He shoved the cart to him.</p><p>"Aye aye, captain." Dick fake saluted before using his strong Bara muscles and shoved the cart down the hall.</p><p>Jamie shook his head slightly before smiling at Jon, "Well, let's get your schedule for next week." He led the other boy to the F&amp;B office in the basement of the building.</p><p>Jon followed him and took out his android, snapping a pic of it real quick before going up the stairs to help close down the restaurant.</p><p>Soon it reached 10 pm, the closing time of the restaurant part. The bar was open until midnight, but it occasionally stayed open longer during events. Like the super bowl or the Olympics.</p><p>Jon walked to the kitchen and met up with Connor. He smiled in relief as Connor grinned at him. "Hey little brother, everything okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, just tired. Jamie is nice, but he's high key a sadist." Jon joked.</p><p>There was a laugh and Jon turned to see Tim, "Wouldn't that make Dick a masochist?"</p><p>"He does seem like it, doesn't he."</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>Jon rose a brow, "Are they together?" He questioned curiously.</p><p>"Nah, close, but not yet." Connor answered, putting a pan back on the rack.</p><p>"Oh. Anyways," Jon turned to Tim, "Has my brother been annoying? I still don't know what you see in him." He taunted Connor in his voice.</p><p>Tim blushed a bit but coughed, "He's annoying, yes, but he's also good at other things."</p><p>"Other things?"</p><p>Tim started to walk away.</p><p>"Wait- Tim!"</p><p>Connor  as bright red and Jon looked confused before it dawned upon him. He blushed too, "Oh."</p><p>"Yeah, oh."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian Wayne, heir extraordinaire, walked into the restaurant in the midday on a Saturday.</p><p>He looked around and walked to the back seat, the one near the servers station.</p><p>The teen looked at his phone in his hands, not looking up as he heard the footsteps.</p><p>"Yes?" He asked briefly.</p><p>"Uhm, I'm sorry sir, but you have to check in with the host." A kind voice informed.</p><p>Damian looked up and in front of him was Jon, the host. Jon's face went red and he awkwardly stumbled over his words, "B-But I can make an exception... your server will be with<br/>You shortly." He wandered back to the host stand.</p><p>Jamie came out of the servers station and saw Damian, "Hello Dami, same a usual?"</p><p>"Yes..." Damian didn't move his eyes from the host stand. His eyes were concentrated.</p><p>"Did Jonathan say something?" Jamie asked curiously.</p><p>"Hm... he doesn't know who I am." Damian replied, turning his body to face Jamie, "Have him serve it to me, I want to talk to him again." Jamie instantly smirked and Damian turned red at the other's implicating expression, "Don't take it the wrong way!" He hissed.</p><p>"Uh-huh. Okay, I'm just gonna inform your brother your gay awakening." Jamie whistled innocently.</p><p>"Please, he already knows." Damian rolled his eyes, but his cheeks still burned red when Jon caught his eyes. He quickly looked away and a smile formed on Jon's lips.</p><p>Jamie chuckled softly before walking over to Jon, "Hey Jon, that whiny baby over there wants you to serve him." He said loud enough for the other teen to hear him.</p><p>"What- JAMIE!" Damian seethed, his face was bright red and Jon's smile brightened.</p><p>"Hehe, okay. I'll get it." Jon agreed, watching Damian sulk and hide in the booth's seat.</p><p>Jamie walked past Damian with a grin, "I hate you I hate you I hate you-" Damian changed quietly.</p><p>"You're welcome~"</p><p>Soon Dick walked from the kitchen to the servers station with the caramel cappuccino on a tray. He worked as a food runner when the bar wasn't open. The bar opened at 4 pm.</p><p>Jamie thanked Dick softly before handing the drink to Jon.</p><p>"Uh... Wait... he's a host-"</p><p>Jamie cut him off by grabbing Dick's face and pointing him to Damian's booth right next to them.</p><p>Damian was flushed red as Jon happily talked the darker skin's ear off. Not literally.</p><p>Dick blinked before grinning, "Ohhhh..." He casually sat on the other side of Damian, "Hello my sweet little brother, how are you today?"</p><p>"Good until you came along..." Damian mumbled as he sipped his hot drink.</p><p>"Mhm. Okay, let me introduce you guys properly." Dick pointed to Jon, "This is Jon, the new host. Jon, this is Damian! My baby brother and the heir to this establishment."</p><p>Jon's eyes widened a bit, "I thought you were next for the job." He voiced with a confused expression.</p><p>"I'm the blood son."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>Dick snickered, "Damian is also very homosexual."</p><p>"GRAYSON!" Damian screeched, almost smacking him with the pepper shaker before Dick ducked.</p><p>"Hahaha!!! Bye bye lil D!" Dick shouted as he ran back to the kitchen.</p><p>Jamie shook his head dejectedly, "My my, he's a moron." He smiled apologetically to Jon, "Ignore him."</p><p>Damian was blood red, which matched nicely to his tanned skin, "I'm going to my room." He grumbled.</p><p>"Don't forget your drink!" Jamie mused, handing the smaller boy the cup.</p><p>Damian pouted and looked to Jon quickly, "Goodbye, Kent." He rushed off to his room.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around three when Jon got his lunch break, Blitz covered his spot. Blitz was the O.G. jack of all trades but master of none.</p><p>He walked to the kitchen to bug his brother (and to see if there was any reject pie). The doors swung easily and he saw Connor skillfully garnishing... whatever that fancy food was.</p><p>"Hey Connor." Jon greeted, leaning against the counter.</p><p>"Hi Jon," Connor smiled at his brother before motioning towards Jon's heart, "Heard you encountered the infamous Damian Wayne."</p><p>Jon scratched the back of his neck in a nervous habit, "I guess, I didn't realize it was him so I kind of panicked once I recognized him." He said with a low laugh.</p><p>"Damian is a lot of bark, but he definitely has a bite. I would be careful to not insult him." Connor warned warmly.</p><p>"Yeah... anyways... do you have any reject pie?"</p><p>"In the walk-in freezer."</p><p>"Thanks big bro!"</p><p>In the freezer, Jon plopped a nice chunk of blueberry pie onto his plate. He grinned and carried the plate out of the kitchen and to the office behind the bar. In the office was another door that led to the break room.</p><p>He sat on a chair and chowed down on his delicious treat. It was short lived as the door swung open and in walked Damian Wayne, again.</p><p>He caught eyes with the host and he furrowed his brows, "Jamie and Dick are idiots. Don't listen to them." He proclaimed, sitting at the table as well. He would have looked calm and collected, if it weren't for his reddening cheeks.</p><p>Jon thought it was cute and accidentally said, "Cute." Aloud.</p><p>Damian felt heat rush to his cheeks, "What...?" He asked, his eyes wide.</p><p>"Uh- ignore that! I was thinking... of my dog... you remind me him." Jon hastily lied, his own cheeks turning red.</p><p>"Oh. I see." Damian reached over and casually stole a blueberry, popping it into his mouth.</p><p><em>He's flirting. This is flirting, right? </em>Jon wondered, ignoring the fact that Damian ate three more berries with that innocent smirk on his face.</p><p>Jon opened his mouth to speak, but Dick walked in at that moment. The older man looked at Damian and smirked, "You're eating blueberries? I thought you hated them?"</p><p>Damian blushed redder and turned his head away, "I tolerate them."</p><p><em>Oh, so he was flirting. </em>Jon couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips, "I would've gotten you a pie if you asked." He told the other teen.</p><p>"I don't like blueberry pie." And off went the Damian.</p><p>Dick chuckled, "He's really awkward, and kinda mean, but he's a real nice kid." He said, though it sounded like he was trying to assure Jon.</p><p>"Yeah... I can see that." Jon looked at the place where Damian was sitting, the smile still present on his face.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month had passed since Jon started working at the hotel. He was very good at his job, sweet and polite to the customers, quick and handy with being the busboy.</p><p>It impressed Bruce with the work ethic of the teen and Damian was as well, but only slightly I tell you!</p><p>Yes, Jon was a good worker.</p><p>The Friday night rush finally slowed down, and Jamie only had to carry two trays instead of around five every ten minutes.</p><p>Jon tried to help carry them before, but they got super heavy. He was amazed at the strength servers had.</p><p>Jamie looked up as he heard the door open and in walked Jason and Valentine. "Hey guys!" He chirped and walked over, "On a date on your day off?"</p><p>Valentine blushed a bit before smiling, "We were going to go to the movies..." he murmured.</p><p>"But the only thing playing is fifty shades of gray and Deadpool. Valentine doesn't like either." Jason shrugged, "So it's munch time."</p><p>Jamie nodded, "Well, any date is better than none." He told them, a wistful expression on his face.</p><p>Valentine caught it and smiled softly, "Why don't you just tell him? I doubt he'd say no." He encouraged.</p><p>"Yeah, I know Dick, and he gets along reaaaally well with you. And I mean really." Jason agreed, slinging an arm around the Ginger's waist.</p><p>Jamie bit his bottom lip. He had been hiding his feelings for too long... maybe he should tell Dick.</p><p>"I'll attempt to... after my shift. He gets off when I do." Jamie caved, a nervous shiver crawling down his back.</p><p>"Great! Let me know how it goes!" Valentine cheered, tugging Jason off to a booth.</p><p>Jon didn't hear anything but he saw Valentine and Jason rush off to a booth, "Does no one use the host stand anymore?" He asked absentmindedly.</p><p>After a few hours, it was midnight. Jamie was always the closer of the restaurant during the weekdays. Jon left at ten, and so did Connor. Dick and Jamie were the only ones left in the food department.</p><p>Gathering up his courage, Jamie walked into the bar, wiping his sweaty hands onto his maroon apron.</p><p>"Hello, Uh, Dick." Jamie stumbled over his greeting and mentally facepalmed.</p><p>Dick turned around from the wine glasses he was polishing, and a grin grew on his face, "Jamie! Today has been busy, huh?" He leaned against the counter, causing Jamie's heart to race.</p><p><em>He always did look good in his uniform... </em>He thought with a thick gulp. "He-Hey Dick... Uhm... would you like... to hang out sometime...?"</p><p>Dick didn't seem to understand what exactly Jamie meant, but he understood that hang out part, "How about Sunday? Because on Saturday I'm taking Kori on a date."</p><p>Jamie's heart dropped and his blood ran cold, "Oh... you guys are back together..?" He asked, trying not to let his voice reveal his feelings.</p><p>"Yeah, we talked things out, again." Dick grinned, "I'll see you Sunday, then!"</p><p>"Yeah... okay..."</p><p>Jamie didn't tell anyone that he went home and cried himself to sleep. Why was romance so difficult?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentine walked into work, Jason behind him, they were living together before they even started dating.</p><p>They walked to the bar, getting ready to check in, before spotting Kori and Dick talking to each other, a flirty expression on Dick's face.</p><p>"Oh no..."</p><p>Jason looked to where Valentine was speaking about, "Oh shit."</p><p>The ginger quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Jamie's number.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>"...<em>What</em>?"</p><p>Valentine's expression softened into a worried one, "Are you Alright? Dick is getting off soon if you wanted-"</p><p>"<em>It doesn't matter. I got rejected before even speaking. I'm so done with relationships</em>." Jamie spoke, his voice cracking.</p><p>"Don't say that... if you just talk to h-"</p><p>"<em>Then what? Ruin his relationship? Yeah, they're on and off a lot... but they keep going back together, it means they love each other, and I don't want to ruin that.</em>"</p><p>Valentine sighed, "If you say so... I got to go, there's a big mess in Room 45." He hung up and looked to Jason sadly before walking to the basement.</p><p>Jason looked at Dick and Kori and sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead, "Okay... he'll learn the hard way." He said aloud before leaving as well.</p><p>•••••</p><p>Jon knew something was wrong on Monday. The rooms were tense. Jamie wasn't smiling, but he didn't look angry. He just looked blank.</p><p>Dick was in a state of confusion, trying to get Jamie's snarky attitude back, but he just seemed to make it worse.</p><p>Jon contemplated on what to do, when Damian walked in the restaurant. He poked Jon's arm, startling the other.</p><p>"Spacing out, are we, Kent?" Damian taunted with a smirk on his lovely face.</p><p>"No... just trying to figure out what to do." Jon said lowly, his chin resting on his palm.</p><p>Damian looked over and frowned, "Dick rejected Jamie, I see." He commented, looking a bit sympathetic.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Jamie and Dick had a below the surface romance, but Dick is too much of a ladies man to really realize his feelings towards Jamie. Jamie is upset with Dick, which rarely happens, so something must have happened." Damian pointed out with a shrug.</p><p>"I see." Jon looked to Damian and smiled a bit, "Do you want to go on a date?"</p><p>Damian blinked and gasped softly, his entire face erupting in a fire engine red color, "A date?? With you?!" He went on a ramble about how strange it would be and how Jon was basically a peasant, but Jon gently placed his hand on Damian's, causing a very loud, "OKAY!"</p><p>Jon laughed, "You're so cute." He mused, pinching Damian's slim cheek.</p><p>"Shut up! I will end you, Kent!!" Damian shrieked. He stomped towards the door, "Pick me up tomorrow at seven!" And out he went.</p><p>Jon smiled sappily and called Connor o the store phone, "<em>Kitchen, what do you need?</em>"</p><p>"Connor, I got a date with Damian tomorrow."</p><p>The sound of the phone crashing to the floor and an array of "shit!" And "ohmygod" scattered in the background before it was picked up again, "<em>Have fun.</em>" He hung up the phone.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richard Grayson was a very confused soul at that moment. His best friend wouldn't even look at him. What had he done?</p><p>That Sunday they were supposed to hang out, but Jamie canceled the last minute.</p><p>Something deep inside Dick's gut made him feel nauseous, but not in a sick way... it hurt his chest too.</p><p>He sighed as he leaned against the bar counter, eyes watching the usually preppy server, look distant as he just dropped off the plates with a half smile before that even faded.</p><p>"Dick? Are you all right?" Kori asked softly, gently poking her boyfriend's arm.</p><p>The man blinked before looking back at Kori, his beautifully tanned and fire haired girlfriend, "Sorry, I'm just conflicted... Jamie hasn't talked to me for almost a week, he's also so down..."</p><p>She hummed and bit her lip, "Dick... do you think... it may be because he might like you more than in a friend way?" She suggested.</p><p>"I- what? No... I don't think he has feelings for me." Dick looked concentrated.</p><p>"You may not think, but what does his actions tell you?" Kori slowly sipped her fire water.</p><p>It was then, Dick Grayson recalled that nervous expression and figure, asking for him to- "Oh my god, he was asking me out."</p><p>Kori laughed a bit, "Now you figured out the problem, you need to find the solution..."</p><p>Dick bit down inside his cheek, he stared at Jamie, a feeling he couldn't quite place burned in him. It felt so familiar yet so foreign.</p><p>"Dick, I think you already know the answer."</p><p>He sighed and looked at Kori, "It wouldn't be right to you..." he said to her, his voice quiet.</p><p>She smiled assuringly and rubbed his hand, "You are first and foremost my friend, Richard Grayson, and I think you need to seize this... from what I see, this is true love, one that only happens once in a lifetime..."</p><p>"Kori.... you are a saint." Dick exhaled, shaking his head slightly as a lazy grin spread on his face, "You're one of my best friends ever."</p><p>She grinned her pearly white teeth grin, "I know, now, if you will excuse me... I must be meeting up with Raven." She waved goodbye as she headed out.</p><p>Dick sucked in his courage and walked past Jason (whom was carrying boxes of liquor) and gently grabbed Jamie's wrist, spinning him around and placing his lips upon the other's.</p><p>It seemed like Jamie was in a trance but snapped out of it the moment Dick kissed him. The Brit closed his eyes and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Dick's neck.</p><p>There was a faint sound of applause, but they ignored it before slowly parting, "Why...?" Jamie breathed.</p><p>"Because, I realized I hurt the person I loved most." Dick replied with a small grin.</p><p>Jamie let out a breathless laugh and pressed their foreheads together, "You're an idiot..."</p><p>"I'm your idiot..."</p><p>"You're both idiots." Damian chided as he walked past them, dressed up nicer than usual but not too formal.</p><p>"Ooh, hot date?" Jamie asked teasingly.</p><p>"Humph! You'd like to know!" Damian huffed as he quickly walked through the restaurant.</p><p>"Hehe, it's Jon."</p><p>"Totally Jon."</p><p>"It's me."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian sat across from Jon at a cafe. They weren't at the restaurant, as he didn't want Jamie and/or Dick to make fun of him.</p><p>He bit the inside of his cheek and looked at Jon in front of him, "So, how old are you?" He asked.</p><p>Jon smiled at him, "I'm sixteen, you?"</p><p>"The same with me."</p><p>The two calmly stared at each other, enjoying the silence between them, but then Jon got his straw and blew, spitting the wrapper at him.</p><p>Damian squealed in shock and immediately got his revenge, he laughed maniacally as Jon looked startled.</p><p>They had a full on straw wrapper contest, using about twenty straws before being kicked out.</p><p>The two teens laughed among themselves as they walked down the streets, "Want to get some food from a stand?"</p><p>"Uh, I've never actually... had food from there, only specially made meals from our chefs at the hotel."</p><p>"I doubt Connor is a special chef, but I get it."</p><p>The two got crepes from a nearby stand and Damian hummed in delight as he bit into the strawberry cream treat, "This is surprisingly good..." he murmured.</p><p>"See?" Jon nudged him and bit into his own, "Street vendor food is great."</p><p>Damian nodded in agreement, "It is delicious..." he said and took a few more bites with a hum.</p><p><em>Ahhhh he's so cute!</em> Jon thought as he slowly ate just to watch Damian.</p><p>Then the sun started to set and Jon walked Damian back to the hotel, "So... you live here?" Jon asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I mean, I used to live with my mom until I was five, but she wasn't a very good mother, so my father took me in and I grew up here." Damian answered, his eyes solemn.</p><p>"Oh man, I'm so sorry..." Jon didn't really know what to say, he had a good childhood.</p><p>Damian snorted, "It's not your fault, besides, I don't remember it." He said and faced Jon. He grabbed Jon's collar and tugged him down to his face and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight Jon.."</p><p>"G-Goodnight Dami.." Jon watched with a dopey smile as Damian walked inside, the tips of his ears red.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon had been the host at the hotel for well over a year now. He was really good at his job, always serving up bright smiles and cleaning everything neatly.</p><p>If Bruce hadn't noticed the other boy before, he definitely did after he caught him and Damian practically making out in the hallway.</p><p>Damian had his back against the wall, his leg propped next to Jon's hip and his arms were around the other's neck. Jon had his hands resting on Dami's hips.</p><p>"Ahem."</p><p>Jon quickly pulled away and his face burned a bright shade of red and Damian just looked annoyed, "What do you need, father?"</p><p>"Were you ever planning on introducing me to your... boyfriend?" Bruce didn't know if the two were <em>together </em>together or just FWBs.</p><p>"My boyfriend and I was holding it off." Damian spoke indifferently with a shrug.</p><p>Bruce sighed and turned his attention towards the stone shocked male, "whats your name?"</p><p>"Ah- i-it my Jon name." Jon stumbled out, causing an amused smirk to play on Bruce's lips.</p><p>"Okay, Jon, don't hurt my son," Bruce went to turn away before saying one last thing, "and if you think Dick is scary, just think, I sign your paychecks."<br/><br/></p><p>"-he was so scary!" Jon wailed to his brother as he sulked against a counter.</p><p>"Well you were getting handsy with Damian in an open hallway," Jon teased as he cut an onion.</p><p>"Dami started it!"</p><p>"Dami started what?" Dick asked as he walked into the kitchen with a clipboard in his hands.</p><p>"Jon made out with Damian in the hallway and Bruce caught them," Connor ratted out.</p><p>"Excuse me, what the fuck?" Dick smiled menacingly.</p><p>The door opened yet again and in cane Jamie with two trays and five tickets in his hand, "These are all for the same table they just wanted the bill separated five ways," he informed. Whoo! Saved by the server!</p><p>Dick blinked, "that is doable!" He grinned and kissed Jamie's cheek, which caused the other to glare because he had his hands full.</p><p>Connor rolled his eyes as the two started to chat, "it's like they forget we exist."</p><p>He then blinked as he heard more talking and saw Jon chatting peppily to Damian on the phone. </p><p>"My life sucks."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>